


the taste of your lips

by MissSugarPlum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Not beta-read, Seriously there's no plot here, but hey enjoy it anyway, just two boys gettin' it on, this is just smutty nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSugarPlum/pseuds/MissSugarPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a freak storm right at the beginning of December, temperatures dropping well below their normal parameters, even for winter, and the sky has been hurling a horrendous concoction of hail, sleet and snow down on Central City for around five hours now.</p><p>The power’s been out for nearly three. Barry started losing the feeling in his extremities about an hour after that, and it doesn’t look like the storm is going to let up any time soon.</p><p>“You know, conserving body heat would be easier if our bodies were actually fully touching.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the taste of your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [traciller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/gifts).



> So [redcharade](http://redcharade.tumblr.com) over on tumblr asked [this question](http://redcharade.tumblr.com/post/135548989186/any-fics-with-the-sex-to-conserve-heat-trope-for), and really, I should know better by now. Anyhow, I hope you like it, my dear!
> 
> (Celebrate with me; I finally popped my smutty coldflash cherry! Huzzah!)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(It's about damn time though I mean come on)~~
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title from Britney Spears's Toxic, because I'm friggin' hilarious and because I can)

Barry is pretty sure his chattering teeth can be heard a mile away.

It’s a freak storm right at the beginning of December, temperatures dropping well below their normal parameters, even for winter, and the sky has been hurling a horrendous concoction of hail, sleet and snow down on Central City for around five hours now.

The power’s been out for nearly three. Barry started losing the feeling in his extremities about an hour after that, and it doesn’t look like the storm is going to let up any time soon.

“You know, conserving body heat would be easier if our bodies were actually fully touching.”

Barry scowls at the man whose hands are currently wrapped around his own. “Do you _really_ want to be naked? In this weather?” A shudder wracks through him and he hunches his shoulders even further down, burrowing deeper into the couch cushions.

Len smirks, bending his head down slightly to breathe a hot puff of air on Barry’s frozen fingers. “We wouldn’t be cold for long.” His eyes dart up to meet Barry’s, entreating, as his own hands deftly attempt to rub the feeling back into the ones in his grasp.

Barry doesn’t let up in his glare. “ _No_.”

Len slowly slides his hands up Barry’s arms, and Barry shivers—he can feel the heat radiating from Len’s touch through three layers of clothing, how is that even possible? “Are you sure?” he whispers.

“I’m sure,” Barry says, but his voice is shaky, and he stutters on the delivery.

Len leans forward enticingly, one hand coming up to play with the soft hair at the nape of Barry’s neck. “You’re not usually one for the cold shoulder,” he teases gently, and Barry huffs out a short laugh against his will—the jokes are so stupid, but they get him every damn time.

“Heat’s not usually your specialty,” he shoots back, and Len snorts affectionately at his rejoinder.

“I bet I could warm you right up,” he coaxes, and when Barry looks up from the sight of the plush lips right in front of his, twisted in that damn kissable smirk, he sees desire pooling darkly in Len’s light eyes.

Barry thinks about resisting, mostly because he loves to see Len’s pout, but ultimately the warmth already filling his gut decides for him. “Do your worst,” he dares.

Len’s eyebrows shoot up, mouth opening in a delicious curl of surprise, and Barry cherishes it—it’s not often he manages to catch Len off-guard—but only for a moment. The next thing he knows, Len’s mouth is attacking his, lips an insistent push against Barry’s own.

His hands tear at Barry’s clothes in the same instant, ripping away the layers with brutal efficiency, and Barry breaks off the heated kiss with a gasp as the freezing air hits his abruptly-bare chest. Goosebumps pebble out all over his skin, and he can _feel_ the way his nipples harden, sudden and aching in the chill.

Len hums appreciatively, eyes roving over every inch of him. “Gonna warm you up, alright,” he murmurs, and Barry grins breathlessly in anticipation.

“Stop talking and _do_ , already,” he quips through still-chattering teeth, and Len growls before swiftly pouncing.

His lips find the spot right behind Barry’s left ear and _suck_ , with the tiniest bite of teeth, and Barry moans aloud, already lost, as Len marks his way down to Barry’s collarbone. Len’s hands are a brand against him, trailing heat all along his cold skin, and Barry’s hands come up to clutch at Len, tugging at his clothes impatiently. Len chuckles into the hollow of his throat and he pushes away from Barry briefly, discarding his sweater easily and tossing it off to the side to join the pile of Barry’s garments.

Barry takes a moment to stare, captivated as always by the bold strokes of ink decorating Len’s beautiful skin, and now it’s Len’s turn to shiver as Barry reaches out to trace the sharp angles of an intricate snowflake, hesitant and soft. His fingers are icy against the heat of Len, and Barry thinks almost whimsically that it’s a wonder the painted image doesn’t melt right off him.

His trance is broken with a sudden howling gust from the ongoing storm, and he shudders at the reminder of the cutting chill. His breath is still visible, curling up in a frosty tendril of ice as he breathes out deeply, and he inhales sharply as Len bends down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Barry groans, squeezes his eyes shut, arches almost imperceptibly as Len’s tongue swirls lazily around the peaked bud. A sharp pinch to the other has Barry’s eyes flying open again, and Len smirks up at him with glittering eyes. He bites gently at Barry’s nipple before releasing both of them from his twin grasps, and Barry tries not to whine at the loss of sensation.

“Hot enough for you?” Len asks.

The whisper of his breath across the cooling trails of saliva on Barry’s flesh makes him shudder, and he grinds out a truthful “No.”

Len frowns, just a bit, before the expression smooths out into something a little more devious. “Well,” he says, almost conversational if not for the hungry glint in his eye and the way those long, nimble fingers are working Barry’s jeans open. “We’re not done yet.”

He yanks down on Barry’s jeans, huffing at the way they catch and start to bunch up above Barry’s knees, and Barry laughs at his impatience. He stands and quickly shimmies out of the denim, stiff and uncomfortable from the cold, hesitating for the briefest of moments before pulling down his underwear too. He joins Len back on the couch, fully nude and trembling all over, and Len reaches for him, the passion in his gaze making Barry _burn_ all over.

Len pushes at his shoulders gently, and Barry allows himself to be pressed along the length of the couch, hissing through his teeth at the brisk feel of it against his bare back. Len covers Barry’s body with his own, the expanse of warm skin setting Barry’s nerves alight and senses ablaze at each point of contact. He kisses the soft flesh just underneath Barry’s ribs tenderly, pausing for a moment to just breathe in the scent of him, then inches slowly down to nose at the coarse hairs surrounding Barry’s mostly-erect cock, flushed and already leaking precome.

“Anxious, are we?” Len asks, wickedly amused. He presses a line of kisses down the crease between Barry’s groin and thigh, and Barry shivers this time not from the cold, but from the feeling of Len’s lips tugging at sensitive skin.

“ _Len_ ,” he groans out, hand reaching down to grasp the back of his head, and Len chuckles once more before opening his lips and fitting them around Barry snugly.

Barry moans at the wet heat encasing him, hips jerking forward slightly in a knee-jerk response, and Len’s hands push back against his hips as he hums out a warning. Barry lets his hips fall, mutters out a “sorry, sorry,” and Len rubs his hand up Barry’s side in response to the apology, opening his mouth wider and taking in even more of Barry’s cock.

Barry peeks down at him, at the way Len’s eyes are shut tight in pleasure, the bright red flush high on his cheeks, the perfect plump ‘O’ of his reddened lips wrapped around Barry, how his fingers clutch at his hips almost desperately, flexing in the same rhythm as the movement of his mouth, and he groans again, falling back fully against the couch, head hitting with a dull thump as he loses himself in the sensations provided by Len’s mouth, sucking and nipping gently, tongue swirling around and around, licking at the vein underneath and the slit now dribbling copious amounts of fluid.

Len surges up off him with an audible popping sound and Barry voices his displeasure in what turns out to be a very accidental whine. When nothing else happens for a beat or two longer, he lifts his head to glare, snapping out a very irritable “ _What?_ ” at Len’s smug-looking face (though Barry can admit it’s a good look on him, confident and cocky and like he loves nothing more than making Barry mindless with pleasure with those plush lips and that clever tongue).

“The power’s back on,” Len points out, only the tiniest bit breathless and hoarse—and now that Barry’s not occupied with other things, he notices the soft light from the lamp now illuminating the features of Len’s face, the groaning hum from the heater as it kicks on to combat the cold.

“So?”

“Well, I don’t want you to overheat now, do I?” Len asks, grinning cheekily, and his smile turns into full-blown laughter when Barry growls out his frustration and tackles him back onto the couch. He kisses the laugh right out of Len’s mouth, tasting traces of himself on Len’s tongue, and he can’t help but smile as he moves to return the pleasure right back to Len, hands capturing Len’s wrists and pressing them into the cushions above Len’s head.

“I think it’s time we _cool off_ , actually, slow things down a bit,” he says, and the grin on his face is perhaps a bit devilish as Len groans, half-dismayed but mostly turned on, mischief still sparkling in his eyes as he lets Barry take his time with his adulation.

Fair’s only fair, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> More ridiculous nonsense over on [tumblr](http://that-pumpkinspicewhitegirl.tumblr.com).


End file.
